


not another coffee shop romance

by aberm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Hange, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberm/pseuds/aberm
Summary: Levi chances it. He slowly turns his head to eye the woman gleaming at him.And he freezes.And he stares.And his heart continued to plummet out of his ass.It's the same insane woman from the coffee shop every morning. God fucking damn it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo. I'm going to _try_ to update this at some point. No promises. 
> 
> If not, have this half-assed Levi and Hange one shot modern fic!!

Coffee shops this early in the morning on a Monday are always a bad idea, but she's in a hurry as of now so she's going to have to deal with it. 

The regret washes over Hange as soon as she thrusts herself into the shop and stops right in front of the longest line she's ever came across in her life. 

She fails to swallow a menacing growl and rapidly begins to develop some sort of plan B...and C so should the new forming plan B tanks. She pauses, smirks, and lets instincts take over; the _Hange_ instincts (or _disaster in progress_ instincts, her friends would often refer to). Instincts, instincts, whatever. A man moves from the front of the counter and she sees her opening. Hange takes it.

"Excuse me, excuse me, this is an emergency!" 

Hange might've elbowed a woman twice her age on the way to the front of the line and she might've allowed a flicker of panic to take its course, but determination kicks in and she resumes her feign role as super-deprived-of-coffee-and-immediately-needs-assistance-or-she-may-just- _die_. It's a working name. She makes it to the front of the line and smiles at the young cashier girl, with two dark pigtails, barely into her twenties. 

"Well, hello there," the _Hange smile_ appears, "listen, the quicker we are at getting me coffee, the quicker you guys are at assisting all of these lovely faces!" She gestures to the crowd of annoyed and frustrated people, yelling at her to resume her spot at the back of the line. Hange ignores that and manages her _Hange smile_. 

The girl is less smiley. More frown...y. This is a red flag. 

"Ma'am, you can _not_ keep doing this every morning." The girl said with a miserable look in her drowsy eyes. 

Hange mentally kicks herself for forgetting this girls name---even though she's been coming here every morning just as the girl says---so she glances to the girl's name tag and the name tag reads Mina. She glances right back at Mina. 

"Mina! Mina, Mina, Mina," Mina looks over Hange's shoulder and she can see the entire line roll their eyes and grumble. This makes Mina nervous because Mina still has a few hours left of her shift. 

"Mina. You do know that I have a very imperative job to do this morning, and without your famous cup of joe, I won't be able to execute it, ya know? I need the bitter, steaming, caffeinated liquid in order for me to function and help save humanity! You can help me---you can _help me_ ," she pauses for effect, " _help humanity_. Isn't that glorious?!" The manic look in Hange's eyes seals it like she's signed a million dollar deal. 

She's being tossed out in a matter of seconds and Hange wonders begrudgingly how this small coffee shop can find and hire such strong men to do this much heavy, wriggling lifting. On the way, she unexpectedly makes curious eye contact with a familiar short, raven-haired male standing in the middle of the line. For odd reasons enough, she gives him a sheepish smile, as if to say she apologizes for the disturbance she is causing, but he only gives her an uninterested glower in return. The face rubs her the wrong way, so she chooses to ignore it and forget about it altogether. 

"I may have mentioned 'Mina' thrice too many times," Hange mutters and picks herself off of the sidewalk to begin her coffee-less trek to the lab a couple of blocks down the street. 

Hange Zoe is a scientist. 

A research scientist, specifically, and she is researching ways to make her life just a little bit better. The thought proves selfish and she may need to rephrase that. 

A research scientist, specifically, and she is researching ways to make _everyone's_ life just a little bit better. 

That's it. Hange smiles her _Hange-watt smile_ and makes a mental note to write down that thought later for non--specific personal use. 

Hurrying down the halls of the building that housed her very own research lab, Hange for a moment had forgotten that morning's coffee shop fiasco, until she bursts into the room filled with the scent of dirt, bleach, and coffee. _Fuck_. 

All heads currently residing in the room snapped toward the open door to see an unsurprisingly disheveled Hange Zoe occupying the doorway. Her manic grin makes its second appearance of the day. 

"Good morning, my beautiful dears!" She's loud and cheery as usual and her team returns her good-natured smile and greetings. 

"Good morning, Squad Leader Hange," replies her most trusted assistant Moblit Berner, "how was your walk?" 

Hange beams a particular grateful smile at the man and reaches up to ruffle his sandy brown hair as if she wasn't the shorter one among the two of them. 

"Fine, just fine, Moblit. However, I did run into some unexpected trouble via Starbucks." 

Moblit makes a face. "I told you that place was no good. I've only ordered one coffee there and it was a mistake." He crosses his arms in loathing, still holding his three-year grudge of the particular popular cafe chain. 

Nifa, a short woman with pink dyed hair whom also assists Hange with everything science related, comes up from behind Moblit and gives a show of rolling her honey-colored eyes for the Squad Leader. Hange fails to stifle a giggle and Moblit thinks he's the cause of that pleasant sight and sound. Until Nifa opens her mouth and he is once again, as always, caught off guard. 

"Still sore that they forgot the cherry to top your frappuccino?" 

Moblit offers her a glare; and with that, the day has officially begun. 

...

The second that woman stepped into the coffee shop, was the second he knew that today would be just as predictable as any other. 

She's loud, scattered brain and smiley as usual. The norm. Unsurprising. Typical. Routine. His life is a routine---and it almost always begins with the brown-haired woman with dirty, wire-framed glasses, wreaking some sort of havoc. Can't she ever fucking clean them? At least make some kind of effort? A wipe of a thumb on one of the lenses? _Anything?_

After that, Levi orders his favorite tea. His favorite tea from a place like Starbucks, yeah, but he's willing to lend his business to a cafe that's nearby his work. Just across the street, really. The outrageous length of the lines don't truly make it feel worth it, but Levi isn't that much of a difficult person. He can adapt. He still expects his routine to remain unbalanced. Even if it involves a weird woman always yelling about science and humanity. 

He almost always wants to ask about her. Who is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? Can she go back? Little tidbits like that. Today, he almost really did inquire, but the sluggish and sunken look on the cash register that's name tag read Mina's face halted his concern with the topic. Poor kid. Would probably do or give anything to rip off that tag and jump over the counter to her freedom. Albeit, unemployment freedom. Levi just orders what he usually orders and leaves the shop just as silently as he enters. That shitty glasses should take some serious notes. 

The restaurant is immaculately clean, he made triple sure of that. 

Most of the time, the rest of the staff are a bit (in reality, bigger than a bit. Insanely, largely, worldly) intimidated when he does his regular, daily inspections of the kitchen. He swipes his finger on the counters, stove, and pans and the su-chefs give him their best, most innocent smiles. Smiles accompanied with sweat dripping from their foreheads. Levi won't admit it to the staff, but that kind of sight gives him a sense of ultimate power and authority. A feeling that really suits him, he thinks. 

Levi narrows his grey eyes at each and every one of them and finally nods his head. They know that when he nods his head, it means he is satisfied with all things. They quickly scatter to get back to work and let Levi do what he does best. Cook. 

Food and cleanliness; that is Levi Ackerman's livelihood. His greatest strength, his greatest power, his greatest love. When food is to be made and when things are all in their rightful place, that is when Levi likes to rest his eyes, smile, and allow a sigh of content. Because he's in control, and when he's in control, he knows for sure that things are being handled accordingly, which in turn means less room for error. Less room for disappointment, and less room for tragedy. Levi trusts himself a whole lot more than he would trust someone that's not...himself. Some may refer to that way of thinking as arrogance, or even isolation, but really, he's had time and experience to only truly rely on himself. 

(He'll think it again three more times; himself, himself, himself)

By late afternoon, Levi is spent. He drives home to his shared apartment with the only man he allows to be as close to him as he lets. 

Erwin Smith is tall, blonde and the reason why women in their building sometimes like to "accidentally" end up on the wrong floor, knocking on the wrong door, just to get a good look at him. If they were lucky, he'd be shirtless after just finishing up his workout. If they were unlucky, they'd get Levi answering the door instead and also get his signature scowl. (Erwin does suspect that some of the women actually do like and come for the scowl because it makes Levi seem like a mysterious, bad boy. Levi almost punched him in the nose for saying that). 

They technically knew each other in high school, but it wasn't until college when they actually became friendly---a term not used so loosely for Ackerman. They shared a few classes, ran around in similar circles, and Levi finally came to see that Erwin isn't just all brains and eyebrows. The blonde would exercise a sigh of relief whenever the topic of how they came to be in a good place together would come up. He's quite smitten at the thought of being an acquaintance to Levi. The strong sentiment isn't _really_ reciprocated, but Erwin will take what he can get when it comes to the chef. 

With that companionship, came the economic benefit of sharing an apartment together once they both graduated. Surprisingly, it was Levi who proposed the idea and Erwin delightedly jumping at the chance.  
Levi would argue forcefully that he didn't smile _even a little_ at the reaction from the eyebrow man. Currently, he's trying to refrain from referring to him as _eyebrow man_ , but old habits die hard. Besides, Erwin has said on many occasions that he rather enjoys Levi's nicknaming skills. Others would tend to disagree. 

Currently, Erwin is lying face down on the couch when Levi opens the front door. 

"Oi. Are you dead?" 

He doesn't lift his head. "Mmmffff." 

"Do I need to call someone? Oluo? Petra? Your mother?" 

"Mmmmfffrrrrrggg!"

"...Just need rest and silence?" 

"Mmf." 

"I'll make dinner. Try not to suffocate. I don't want to have to call your mother and explain to her how stupid you were and died lying on a couch." 

Erwin rose his arm to give him a grateful thumbs up, but Levi missed it completely when he strolled to the kitchen. 

An hour later, dinner is made and Erwin's silent session comes to an end. Levi figures that when he sees him standing in the kitchen archway with a sheepish smile and a hand resting on his stomach. 

Levi gestures to the meal resting on the stove. "Eat." 

The two sit down on either side of the kitchen table after fixing their respective plates. 

"I did call Oluo and Petra earlier, actually." 

Levi acknowledged his statement with a glance. 

"I asked them to come over sometime this week. Actually, I have something I want to ask _you_ ," Erwin grimaced slightly at the taste of the milk he poured himself. He stood up from the table. "There's a huge dance recital this Saturday. I'm going to support some of my students who asked that I be there. Petra's also going because some of her students are participating as well. It'd be fun to make a night of it, ya know?" 

Erwin made another face when he checked the date on the milk carton to see that it was well past the expiration. "Need more milk." 

The raven-haired man sat in silence for a few moments, mildly chewing his food. He swallows and opens his mouth to reply. "Did Petra ask you to ask me?"

"No. Oluo did." 

Levi returns to his food. "Do I have to dress up?" 

"Semi-casual, at least." 

He nods and Erwin grins. 

"Great. I'll text the others and let them know they can meet up with us here. We'll watch some nice, professional dancing and go out to eat afterward."

"Professional? You said Petra's brats are in this, too." 

"It's an all age thing, mainly. 5 to college age, hence why _I'm_ going, and my students assured me that they've been rehearsing strenuously for months, so I reason that it'll look professional. I can't speak for Petra's second graders." 

Levi leaves it at that and finishes up. He can feel his fatigue settle in, so he washes his dish and bids Erwin a goodnight. 

...

Hange kicks open her apartment door. As usual. Rico is only _slightly_ startled by it this time. 

"Hello, you beautiful Pagei!" 

" _What?"_ Rico looks up from her laptop, a brow raised in confusion. 

"The technical name is Hebe Pinguifolia Pagei. They're tiny evergreen shrubs that bloom around late spring. They're silver-grey leaves, white flowers. Ya know since your hair's all silver and stuff." 

Rico good-naturedly rolls her eyes, twirls a short silver lock of hair and turns her attention back to her laptop. 

Hange Zoe and Rico Brzenska have been close friends since the dawn of time. In reality, since middle school, but they like to say dawn of time instead. It feels a lot more accurate than it sounds. Everyone knows them as the blind duo since neither can properly see shit without their glasses. They share a lot of similarities and recognize noticeable differences. They're both brilliant, passionate, stubborn, headstrong, generous, off-putting, intimidating, and complete goofy nerds in their own rights. With comparing traits like that, it was definitely not a shocker when they attempted a romantic relationship at one point, too. 

Eventually, things didn't exactly work out for the two, so they amicably separated with truthful promises that their friendship will always and forever stay intact. It was, however, a pleasant surprise to notice that the promise was well kept and the two were---and are---able to proceed with their lifelong devotion to each other as practical sisters, and nothing more. Sisters may be an inappropriate term to describe their current status, since they've technically had some very intimate moments, but with the open like-mindedness of the two, it was possible to look past it and completely write it off as 'those awkward certain moments we won't talk about that helped us both get off sometimes'. (They argue it as a working title). 

With that being said, becoming roommates was and always will be a good decision for both parties. 

"Oh, Hanji, come here!" 

Hange backpedals from the hall, previously heading toward her bedroom and speedily reenters the living area, where Rico sat cross-legged on the couch with her laptop resting on her lap. She typed something hurriedly as she glanced away from the screen for a second to make sure Hange was in the same room again. 

"Yeeesh?" 

"Don't say it like that. I have an invite for you." 

This perks Hange's interest rather easily, which comes as no surprise to Rico. If anything, Rico is known for her amazing---and cunning---way of wording things. _Invite_ , was certainly a trigging word. 

"What are your plans for Saturday?" 

The taller of the two thinks for a moment. She demonstrates this thinking by raising her thumb and pointer finger to her chin in a show of considerate thought while humming a "hmmm." 

Rico rolls her eyes. 

"I've got nothing. What's happening Saturday?" 

"Hange. I _can't_ believe you would forget. Well, actually I can, but still. Now you have to guess what it is." 

"Whaaaat?" Hange whined. "Okay, fine, I will! The jokes on you, though, because I'm _great_ at theorizing. Let's see...Saturday is a weekend, which generally means that the majority of the population are free due to days off from school and/or work. Saturday. Is the day after Friday, which means that it's before Sunday. And everyone knows that Sundays are practically non-existent since not a right-minded soul would ever actually complete a single important task that day. And...this Saturday is neither of our birthdays or Mike's or Nanaba's, so I have absolutely no idea. Please, enlighten me." 

Rico's eyeballs are gonna get whiplash with all of _this damn eye rolling. Damn._

"Your thought process continues to amaze and terrify me," Hange smiles gleefully at that relative compliment, "but, yeah, no. No one's birthday. It's a certain someone's last dance recital of the year." 

Hange immediately catches on and smacks her own forehead in exasperation. "Oh, _fuck_ , the Trost Dance Company Fall Recital, of course! Rico, please forgive my foolishness---That completely left my mind!" 

"And a wild fleet that tidbit must've endured," The shorter girl quipped. 

The apologetic smile that graced Hange's features is always enough to melt Rico's attempted heated regard, so she rolls her clear blue eyes for the 50th time that day and quickly forgives the brunette. 

"And for forgetting, you're officially, definitely attending." 

The scientist hesitates a bit, before enthusiastically nodding her head, allowing wisps of escaped locks of dark hair to come undone from her messy ponytail, framing more of her face. 

"Good." Rico resumes typing furiously on her laptop. 

Hange momentarily wonders what the girl must be typing, but another wonderment pops up and grabs her attention instead. 

"Can you give me a hint as to what your dancers will be performing this time around? Or better yet, a sneak peek?" Hange wiggles her eyebrows deliberately, earning a sharp glare from her roomie. 

"No and no. You'll see when you watch it on Saturday. Front row." 

"Oh, yes! I get to sit front row?!" She beams excitedly, finally jumping onto the couch next to Rico, making her almost topple off of the couch in result. She fixes her another glare while adjusting her glasses. 

"Yes, and Mike and Nanaba will be there, too." 

"Nice! I'm excited for this, Ri, your students are going to kick major _ass!"_

"This is dancing, so hopefully not." 

"Not literally! Ah, I love watching them dance! Especially all of the cute little first and second graders! Bless their tiny hearts! And their tiny feet!" 

Rico amusingly listens to Hange's frantic excited shrills and slowly continues to type on her laptop. 

"Oh! Rico! You should choreograph _us_ a dance! I bet we can learn and rehearse it well enough by the show!" 

"No." 

...

Levi checks his tie in the mirror for the sixth time. He checks his watch (for the fourth time) and finally deems himself presentable enough. Petra and Oluo would argue that he'd been 'presentable enough' for the past half an hour. 

"Are you ready? Let's go!" Petra springs from Levi's bed and snatches Oluo's sleeve to lead the boys out of the bedroom and on their way to the dance theater in downtown. 

"Hey, relax, Petra." Oluo snakes his wrist out of the gingers grasp and scowls at her. 

"But I just can't relax! Some of my little kiddies are gonna be up there _performing!"_ She pouts at the two men raising their brows quizzically. 

Erwin comes up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. "You should do better at trying to excite them for this. To us, it's our kids, but to them, it's a bunch of brats doing some Swan Lake." 

"Hey, the theme hasn't been revealed yet. What makes you so sure they're gonna do Swan Lake?" 

The gang ignores Oluo's remark and make a positive effort at actually leaving the apartment to the recital. 

The commute is short and leaves them with plenty of time to mingle in the foyer of the theater. Mingle would more likely apply to Erwin and Petra, who are educators with students in the ensemble. Oluo and Levi are left to watch them talk to parents of their students. 

Oluo leans over to Levi. "You would think they were the First Family." 

Levi snorts at the comment, glancing to Petra, who shook hands and grinned brightly at the many mothers and fathers. A minuscule twinge of familiar affection bubbled within him, suddenly questioning why things never really worked out between the petite ginger and himself. 

Petra and Levi used to date. Back in college, friends essentially pushed them together since it was hypothesized that the two would look adorable as a couple. And at first, friends were right. Levi developed some attraction to the girl and Petra developed attraction just as well in return. With time, as most things, the two grew apart in a romantic sense and eventually realized that they are way better off as friends. And because they've always been friends since before their love attempt, it was easy to revert back to a platonic relationship and they've never gone back to what they were. 

Levi remembers this and stops questioning. Petra is an amazing woman. She's just not someone he can see himself with for the rest of his life, or however the romance novels love to describe it. 

Besides; she would look better with somebody like Erwin. 

He shifts his gaze to the tall blonde himself. Eyebrow man was just finishing a corny knock knock joke to an unwilling victim. 

"Tch. Maybe not." He said to himself. 

The doors to the auditorium opened. Ushers began allowing the attendees to start finding their seats among the rows, which starts to look like a full house. 

Petra led the pack with a quickness to her step. She merrily looked over her shoulder at the three. 

"Let's bag the front row!" She whispered rather loudly, clear excitement emitting from her voice. 

The three follow suit and are able to find most of the front row empty of any bodies. They occupy four consecutive chairs as follows: Petra, Erwin, Oluo and finally, Levi. The shorter male eyes the empty seat next to him to find a white piece of paper with the word 'Reserved' in black cursive on it. 

"Tch." 

"What's up, Levi?" Oluo leans over slightly to ask, picking up on the chef's grunt. 

"The seat next to me is probably gonna be filled with some annoying dance mom," Levi muttered to the man sitting next to him. 

"Wanna trade seats?"

Levi considered it for a moment but decided against it. He'd rather not be next to Erwin for he'll undoubtedly lean over every few minutes to make comments about the performances. Levi can do without. And who knows---perhaps this reserved seat will be filled with someone nice and quiet. And considerate. And silent. And still. 

(Levi would later cringe at the thought of his wishful thinking and pleas going unheard.) 

Ten minutes later, the lights began to dim and all chatting throughout the auditorium ceased. A short bespectacled woman, with silver looking cut-styled hair, walked out onto the center of the stage. She carried a mic in her hands, and when she stood to face the audience, she raised it to tap it lightly. A slight echo boomed throughout. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! My name's Rico Brzenska, and I am the Trost Dance Company Manager, as well as a dance instructor and choreographer. I'd love to thank you all for coming to our 2017 Fall Recital!" 

She paused while the audience clapped. 

After speaking gleefully for another minute or so, Rico Brzenska exited the stage, the spotlight traveling with her until she completely disappeared through the curtain and the room remaining hushed. That is until a sudden squeal disturbed everything. Levi almost allowed himself to be swallowed up by the ground beneath his feet. 

"Nanaba! This way! See, I told you the show hasn't started yet. Rico loves giving big introductions," Whoever this lady is, she was doing a horrible job at trying to whisper or keeping it down at all. The whole auditorium can practically hear her noisily trying to find her seat. 

To Levi's horror, the voice was growing louder, which only meant that she was growing closer and he kept glancing at the reserved seat next to him and praying. Lots and lots of praying. Now, Levi isn't terribly religious, but he's about ready to fall onto his hands and knees and plead to the deities above. 

"Yes! She did nab us the front, look we're over here," she was in their row now. "Excuse me, excuse me, I _love_ your dress," Levi can hear Petra gratefully return a thank you for the compliment, "no problem! Sorry, was that your foot? I'm a bit of a klutz, I apologize," Oluo grumbled a bit before acknowledging her apology with a nod and maybe there's still hope that she'll just keep on walking further down annnnddddd no dice. 

She plants herself right next to Levi. She does it obnoxiously, too if that were even possible. She looks at Levi and leans over shamelessly. 

"Hello! You're gonna love this. My roommate Rico can seriously put on a show." 

Levi chances it. He slowly turns his head to eye the woman gleaming at him. 

And he freezes. 

And he stares.

And his heart continued to plummet out of his ass. 

_It's the same insane woman from the coffee shop every morning. God fucking damn it._

Hange just looks at him. And then it hits her because for a moment, she felt a sense of familiarity. 

He's that same guy that glowered at her rather scornfully while she was being escorted out the other day. 

_Well, shit. Small world._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow here I go. This one is just a quick short update!

The whole time---it was the _whole_ damn time---that they were sitting there that the brunette woman would not shut up. Granted, she did manage to stay quiet during the rather impressive performances, but even then she was practically hanging off of the edge of the stage.

Levi wasted absolutely 0 seconds getting up and shuffling out of the auditorium before the brunette woman can even stop her insufferable wild clapping and hollering. He picked up his pace once he saw the bathrooms. After taking a moment to himself, he made his business and thoroughly scrubbed his hands before exiting the restroom and stopping abruptly to see a sight he has never in his life wanted to see. 

_His_ friends---Erwin, Petra and Oluo---conversing with a blonde, a taller blonde and _her_. 

Levi would like to die, please. 

Petra is the first to spot him and wave him over rather jubilantly. It's a usual 'Petra Excited Wave' but this time the chef isn't amused by it---not even a little. Everything becomes even worse when the bespectacled woman glances towards him too and catches his eye. She smirks a little and Levi instantly turns his back on her smirk and proceeds to the doors of the entrance. The only thing that manages to stop him is Petra's yell of his name and he starts to weigh the pros and cons of just giving up and going over to them. 

Pro: he doesn't have to say anything and once the conversation dies, they can leave and never come back. 

Con: he'd have to walk over and actually be apart of the circle consisting of a pair of shitty glasses. 

Eh, he'll live. Not that he wants to at the current moment. 

His feet gradually gets him to the group and he officially joins the banter. Erwin finally notices Levi and is quick to introduce him to the taller blonde with shaggy hair that almost hides his eyes. His name is Mike and he is a colleague of Erwin. That pretty much explains the engagement they're all in. Next, the shorter blonde is introduced as Nanaba, Mike's partner. They smile politely at Levi and he decides that they have an endearing smile and that he wouldn't mind talking to them for the time being. The next one being introduced, however, is a different story. He learns that her name is Hange Zoe and that she is a scientist. He leaves the preamble at that and turns his attention back to the first two. Hange notes his disinterest and quietly chuckles to herself. 

_We have a Mr. Priss Ass here with us, apparently_ , she teasingly thinks to herself. 

Hange is saved from this awkward blow by a warm hand grasping her shoulder. She looks over the shoulder and finds a radiantly smiling face. 

"Rico! Oh, goodness, I'm so proud of you!" Hange swivels around to pick the shorter woman up and crush her in a hug. 

This interrupts Erwin and Mike's deep conversation and garners the attention of the group. Mike and Nanaba breakout into cheers and congratulations of their own once the brunette releases her hug. This is when the final introduction is made, as the other half of the group is properly greeted by the Woman of the Night, Rico Brzenska. It is of high importance to note, for Levi, and maybe everyone else in the vicinity too, that lingering stares and handshaking was shared between the silver-haired beauty and the ginger-haired peach, Petra Ral. 

"My dancers neglected to tell me that they had a lovely teacher," Rico gazed into the bright hazel eyes of Petra, eliciting a shy smile from the woman. "I hope this means you'd come to future shows." 

"I hope this means I'd see _you_ at future shows," Petra shot back, a more confident smirk overlapping the previous expression. This caused a blush to bloom delicately on Rico's cream-colored cheeks. She tried and failed to cover it up with a cough. 

Conversations carried on and with almost every single one seeming busy with mundane or cordial talk, Levi and Hange managed to teeter off to the side and remain patient with their respective friends. That is until the taller of the two snuck a glance at the shorter one and cleared her throat rather noisily. 

"You seemed very familiar earlier," she started, keeping her eyes straight ahead and not on his expression, despite dying to know if he was as annoyed as he has been all night. "And then, when you faced me with that scowl of yours, I noticed you as a face that I saw at Starbucks a few days back. Small world, huh?" She said with a faint chuckle, repeating what she thought about two hours prior. 

Levi decided not to turn his attention either, so he remained as stoic as he can be and play dumb for the time being. 

"Your memory must be shit, then. I never saw you at Starbucks. I don't even drink coffee." Just a little white lie; he's never going to see her again, so why the hell not? 

It startles him slightly, really, Hange actually laughing at his response. At first, he was a tad embarrassed because she must be calling his bluff, but then quickly reverted to his original stance because who cares if she can call his bluff? Never seeing her again, so why the hell not? 

"Yeah. I guess it is." 

He's actually, authentically, thoroughly caught off guard with this, and it makes him question every single thing. 

No further exchanges are made, however, because Erwin and Mike are finally turning back to the whole group and Oluo and Nanaba stop talking and Petra and Rico stop flirting. 

"So, who's up for some dinner? Mike, you and your gang can join us if you'd all like." 

"Nana?" 

A soft smile towards Mike and Erwin. "Sure." 

"Rico?" 

A shimmering glance to Petra. "Of course." 

"Hanji?" 

A smug face for Levi. "Yes!" 

Mike looks at Erwin and offers a grin of his own. "Well, looks like we're all in." 

"Great!" 

Erwin leads the group out of the theater and into the burning depths of Hell, Levi would argue. 

... 

In reality, they really are a group of nice and cool people that they could easily integrate with. 

It's the shorter, frowning man that remains a challenge to get along with. At least, particularly for Hange.

She quickly deduces that Erwin is the most charismatic of the rest, a certain captivating air around him that leaves all who interact with him inspired and fulfilled. It's an interesting quality, the scientist thinks; definitely, a friend to look forward to sharing deep, meaningful discussions with. 

Oluo is just as simple to peg; a pretentious man with high standards, and even higher bragging rates. Other characteristics do redeem him, though, such as his studious ethics and well intention motives and morals. A mild discussion on specific current events helped eased him and Hange to a more common ground. 

Petra is easily the sweetest and easiest to get along with among the group. However, with little interaction due to a certain lady with silver hair holding her attention most of the night, that is all Hange can gather on the ginger woman. But it is satisfying to see Rico especially happy, so all's well. 

The not-mentioned is a given that the not-mentioned is a grating test of trial and error in terms of actually trying and failing of getting this short stack to _talk_ and _respond_ to her. Besides the ill-mannered comment he made back at the theater, he has yet to have a single word with her. She knows that he's not really obligated to do or say anything, but when all of your friends are getting along swimmingly with the other group of friends, then perhaps the problem lies within yourself exclusively. And it's just really, really _rude_. Hange doesn't like wasting her time and breath on _rude_. 

She finally deems him simply _rude_ and stops speaking to him for the rest of dinner. She thinks this will somehow irritate him even further, and then stubbornly demand that she pay attention to him again, but no such luck. 

_Huh. Maybe he just doesn't take to talking so much_ , Hange theorizes, mentally taking note of how little he has said to any of them at all. She notices that he spoke to Erwin most of all, with idle words for Oluo here or there. Petra is too busy loosing herself in Rico's piercing eyes, which Hange can understand. He even made some remarks to Nanaba, which they have responded in good spirits. The bafflement in which the brunette is in is quite grand. She instead focuses all of her awareness on the taller blondes of the table. 

Mike and Erwin do look to go hand and hand. It's amazing to witness, truly, because Mike isn't much of a speaker himself and she's only really seen Mike converse so much with Nanaba, whom he dates and lives with. Their conversation is diverse and lively, enough so to keep the scientist's full attention and allow her to interject with points of her own now and again. However, it may be a tad difficult to keep up and as quickly as she can be swooped into this discussion, she is swooped out. 

Hange entertains the idea of setting those two up on an actual date, and she would, if Mike wasn't already spoken for, and if Hange can tell if Erwin is even queer at all. She can certainly pin him as one, but she doesn't want to assume. She'd rather he tell her himself in a comfortable manner. 

Besides Erwin, Petra is obviously on the spectrum, as she continues to flutter her eyelashes flirtatiously at Rico, who is as gay as can possibly be. Hange can even recall the exact day and minute Rico came out to her. 

They were juniors in high school and it was just after their swimming exercises in gym class. Hange noticed that Rico's eyes kept falling on a new girl who had transferred from another school that same week, and Hange could see the petite girl's cheeks tinting pink with every glance she passed onto that new girl. The taller girl finally nudged the shorter girl in earnest, anticipating an answer to her unasked question. Rico tore her gaze from the girl and gave Hange an annoyed glare. 

"What is it?" 

"You keep staring at her. The new girl. What was her name?"

"How should I know?" Rico fired back instantly, a little suspicious in Hange's book, so she laughed. Not to the expense of Rico, but that's how she took it. 

"Fuck you, Hange!" The dark haired girl at the time cursed and started to stomp away towards the locker rooms, leaving Hange to stand there a little lost and a little guilty. She followed after her. 

"Ri, what's up? Yeah, you're usually a bit grumpy after swimming, but not to this extent." With the longer legs advantage, Hange was able to not only catch up with Rico but to also pass her and come to a stop in front of her, face to face. 

"It's...not important." Rico said this with such a small voice that it actually strained Hange to hear her clearly. This, she did not like. 

"Of course it is! Rico, whatever you have to say is important. I don't care if it's about scratching your own ass!" 

Rico immediately shushed her, as she was being particularly loud, and other girls that were filtering in the locker room began to ogle at the two in curious and surprised manners. Sure, Hange says weird stuff all of the time, so it's usually pretty interesting to witness. 

"Jesus Christ, Hange. Yell that out a little louder, perhaps." Rico pulled on the brunette's arm and lead her further into the locker room where the showers were. She shoved her lightly into a random stall and tugged the shower curtain to enclose the two for some much-needed privacy. 

"So...what's up?" Hange repeated, keeping her eyes on Rico the entire time. 

Instead of answering right away, Rico oddly shuffled her weight onto each foot and has yet to make eye contact with the other bespectacled girl. She takes in a long breath and exhales. 

"It's...hard to say it, honestly. I mean, I know it's okay and it should be okay and that it will be okay, but..." she pauses to take another breath. "It's hard to tell where this is going to go. I'm scared. So fucking scared." Rico whimpered, which tears a hole right through Hange's heart because she absolutely despises seeing her friends in any kind of pain or danger and would undoubtedly move mountains to see them come out better on the other side. 

Without missing a beat, she pulls Rico into a hug, brushing her hand over her short bob, and running smooth circles on her back. For a few moments, they stay that way. Rico takes one more deep breath and leans out of the embrace. She finally looks at Hange.

"Her name is Ilse. I like her. A lot." 

Her blush returns and Hange knows well enough to see exactly what she means. Rico's next set of words confirm it and Hange couldn't be any happier that Rico can trust her completely. 

"I'm gay. A lesbian. Homosexual; whatever you want to call it." 

It was a moment of vulnerability, a moment of finding, a moment of enhancement and rawness and _reality_. 

Hange smiles whenever she is brought back to that moment. Like how she is now. It was a time that even helped her with her own sexual discoveries. A good place, she contently sighs. 

The scientist goes back to fretting over the silence of the raven haired man. He hardly even looks her way. 

What is this? His deal? Her mind can't fathom and whether she'd like to admit it or not, it's really driving her a little nutty. 

The night finally comes to a close. Mike swaps some last words with Erwin, Nanaba glued to his side. Hange catches a glance of Petra and Rico exchanging numbers, while Oluo and Levi stand off to the side. She decides to linger closer to Rico, teasing remarks already swirling deviantly in her mind to spew at the dancer as soon as they separate from Erwin's group. And as they do separate, fate might have something to do with the way Hange steals a moment to look back over her shoulder, just to see that short, rude, stoic man doing the same exact thing. 

Eyes lock for just a second, but it's enough to send both of them into a heated-cheek frenzy. Whether in result of anger, or something else, neither would ever disclose this with another living soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao good luck to me for the next chapter!!! 
> 
> constructive criticism is okay. I'll cry, but only a little

**Author's Note:**

> Leave nice comments pls :)


End file.
